Yo la maté
by Taeko
Summary: Después de 5 años de la ultima batalla Harry llama a Ron para hablar.La conversacion gira en torno a una muerte de la q, segun Harry, él es el culpable.Dos dias despues una noticia en el profeta...


**Yo la maté**

¿Por qué negar los hechos? simplemente pasó… yo… no pude hacer nada…

La maté…

¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?

- Nunca te he engañado… lo sabes… Eres un buen amigo y, aunque se que después de esto…

- Merlín, estas peor de lo que creía…

¡Ron, cállate- Harry y el pelirrojo se encontraban en una pequeña sala, oscura, fría tétrica. El pelirrojo veía en los ojos esmeralda, no era el mismo Harry Potter del colegio. De eso habían pasado ya cinco años. Cinco largos años de los que no había sabido nada del el Niño-que-vivió. – Tu, como todos, pensáis que me he vuelto loco desde la última batalla ¿no es cierto- Hablaba del último enfrentamiento con Voldemort, actualmente ya muerto. Muerto en sus propias manos…

- Pero…

- Da igual… ¿Recuerdas lo que allí pasó- Ron tragó saliva. Había intentado olvidar todo eso, toda la lucha, todos los muerto (la gran mayoría amigos de toda la vida)… pero como siempre, del intento a la realidad va un paso demasiado grande.

¿Cómo quieres que haya olvidado ese infierno- las palabras salieron escupidas.

¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas- Parecía que Harry desviaba el tema de conversación. Sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos…

- la muerte…

- Dime algo más alegre.

- cuando todo termino…

¿Por qué?

¡Se había acabado el sufrimiento- Chilló. ¿A caso su amigo se había más loco de lo que creía que lo estaba?

- no para todos…- Ron miraba confundido a Harry.- Aún os faltaba oír una noticia… quizás la más dura…- Ron agachó la cabeza. Comprendía y sabía lo que Harry iba a decir. Esa palabra… ese nombre… ese… Causaba dolor. Mucho dolor. Era lo primero que quiso olvidar, pero era imposible… dolía mucho saber que ya no estaba… que había dejado de estar con ellos… era…- Hermione…- El silencio en esa sala pequeña era peor que el silencio provocado por la muerte y la desolación… Era un silencio mezclado con recuerdos, palabras no dichas, sentimientos…¿La has conseguido olvidar- Harry fue quién rompió el silencio.

- … es imposible hacerlo…- Las palabras de Ron denotaban tristeza, amargura quizás…- Se sigue sin saber quién lo hizo… solamente encontraron el cuerpo… Yo…- aun se entrecortaban las palabras. Después de cinco años y aun se entrecortaban las palabras… Era increíble…

¿Recuerdas los tiempos de Hogwarts¿La ultima cena- Ron asintió.

- Tú te declaraste y fuiste correspondido. En un principio no querías hacerlo porque un año a tras ella y yo habíamos estado juntos y temías que yo me enfadara…- en los labios de Ron aparecía una tímida sonrisa recordando ese momento.

- Si…

- estaba muy contenta… le volvían a brillar los ojos… Eras tu su 'principe azul'… pero…- esa era la parte que menos le gustaba.- duró poco…

- La batalla empezó…- Ron miró al moreno. Estaba de pie, delante de él, mirando sin ver. Parecía que por sus ojos pasaba una película… la película de esos momentos. De la batalla. De los últimos momentos del Trío de Oro.- Esa noche la pasamos juntos…- Ron no se sorprendió de eso. Harry, en esos momentos tenia demasiado claro que la batalla daría su comienzo y Hermione también. No era un secreto.- ella… Dijo que me quería… que cuando acabara todo seriamos felices… los tres… Era realmente hermosa… la chimenea iluminaba su cuerpo… Era un cuerpo cálido… suave…- Harry parecía recordar cada detalle de esa noche.- pero… todo terminó…- Ron escuchaba. Era lo único que podía hacer. Harry lo había llamado después de cinco años para hablar, según él de algo muy importante. – La batalla dio su comienzo la mañana siguiente… -Harry paró y miro de nuevo a su amigo¿Qué recuerdas de la batalla?

- Horror… dolor… miedo… y muerte… muerte por todas partes…

¿Recuerdas nombres¿Voces¿De los nuestros o de los otros¿Gritos?

- Recuerdo caras, gritos, suplicas, nombres, amigos… enemigos…

- Recuerdas a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Neville, Luna, Jordan…

- Todos ellos…

- Muertos, lo se. Pero murieron en batalla y para conseguir un fin…- Harry volvía a estar en el mundo de sus recuerdos. – Ella no… no murió en la batalla…

-…

- La mate… yo…

¿Harry, a quién te refieres- Harry lo miró. Su mirada no era como la de siempre. Sus ojos denotaban quizás locura, obsesión, miedo…

- A ella… Ron… a ella… lo hice yo… no fueron los mortifagos… ni siquiera Voldemort… fui yo…

¡Harry qué narices estas diciendo! – Ron se había levantado. Su amigo le empezaba a dar miedo y a la vez le preocupaba.

- estábamos juntos… le dije que no saliera de esa maldita casa…- Harry parecía haber olvidado que Ron estaba con él. Hablaba sin mirarlo. Era como si hablara con él. Como si recordara para él mismo. – Ella en la puerta, con su varita… "quiero ir"… dijo eso y yo le grité… grité para que se quedara en casa… no la quería perder… no la quise sacar de ahí…  
¡De quién coño hablas- Ron había perdido los estribos. Su amigo había desaparecido durante cinco años y, ahora volvía diciendo que había matado a alguien. ¿Quién narices era ese alguien?

- De ella…- Harry volvía a mirar a Ron y, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban, lo miro a los ojos. Eso hizo que por la espalda de Ron pasara un escalofrío. Harry no era el mismo. No sabría decir el porque pero no era el mismo. Había… había cambiado y mucho.

- Dame un nombre…- susurró.

- Estaba ahí y… - Harry miro al infinito. Las imágenes pasaban por sus ojos y había dejado de ver a su amigo del colegio.- Tom lo sabía… él hubiera hecho lo mismo… lo dijo…

¿Qué hubiera hecho?

- La quise proteger, pero él conocía mis intenciones… no pude… y la maté…

¡Harry, por Merlín di un nombre- Ron lo había zarandeado y había conseguido que saliera de sus recuerdos y los volviera a mirar. Lo miro fijamente un par de segundos.

- Hermione…- Ron lo miraba y no comprendió nada. – La maté… yo… Él sabía que iba a hacer y la vi morir sin poder hacer nada…

- Pero tú no la mataste…

- Lo hice… si yo no la hubiese hecho quedar en esa maldita casa…- Harry recordaba a la chica. Recordaba como murió… sus ojos pidiendo ayuda y él sin poder hacer nada… quiso ir a la casa, pero estaba a kilómetros… Voldemort sólo quiso que la viera morir… quería verle sufrir…

- Pero…

- Dos estúpidos mortifagos… dos crucios ala vez… yo… Ella no se pudo defender… le habían quitado la varita… Sabían donde estaba… Sabían que estaba sola…- Ron lo había soltado. Escuchaba las palabras de Harry sin poder reaccionar.- Yo lo vi todo y no pude hacer nada… No sabía que lo estaba viendo y aun así me llamo… no pude ir… cayó al suelo al instante y luego… por si a caso un Avada Kedabra…- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Harry recordando a Hermione en esos momentos…- no pude hacer nada… - Se calló con las imágenes en su mente.

- Tu no la mataste…- dijo Ron sacando fuerzas para mirar a Harry y probar de no imaginar esos momentos en los que su mejor amiga había muerto.

- Lo hice… ?yo le hice estar en esa maldita casa- Ron miro a Harry. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. – Es mejor que me vaya…- Ron no pudo impedir que el moreno se fuera de la salita.

**Dos días más tarde**

- Será mejor que leas esto…- Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos le pasaba el Profeta a su hermano que no entendía a que venia ese llanto. Cogió el periódico.

_Adiós al Niño-que-vivió_

_(Nayra J.S..Bourne, Londres, 22.09. __2008)_

_Harry__ James Potter Evans, el Niño-que-vivó y, más tarde, venció nos dejó. Ayer dos aurores encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del chico en la mansión donde hace cinco años atrás se encontró el de su novia Hermione Granger. Según fuentes del ministerio, el señor Potter, se suicidó dejando consigo una nota. En ella se expresaba sus últimos deseos: primeramente y, con palabras textuales: "Pido a mis amigos una gran disculpa, igual que la pido por los conocidos de Hermione". Y luego pidió en esa misma nota que no se le hiciera un entierro con honores puesto que no se lo merecía. También hablo de su herencia, pero las fuentes del ministerio omitieron esa parte. Recordando que el señor Potter no tiene familia directa, suponemos que la herencia irá destinada a sus amigos._

_Harry__ Potter será recordado por siempre en nuestra sociedad… tuvo una niñez dura entre muggles y su vida quedó marcada por su cicatriz en forma de relámpago…Primero fue el Niño-Que-Vivió y más tarde el chico que venció. Harry Potter fue uno de los magos más grandes de este mundo y, con o sin honores, será recordado por todos._

_Ahora sólo nos queda despedirnos de él y, como él mismo pidió sin honores: Adiós Harry siempre te recordaremos…_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
